


O Christmas Tree!

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet, schmoopy little coda to one of <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6mZK7yHnUU">my favorite M&M scenes ever</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



When Maxie was little she loved Christmas. She loved everything about it: the tree, the lights, the presents, and staying up all night with Georgie trying to catch Santa Claus. Georgie’s death, right before Christmas, changed everything. Christmas was bad enough without her mother. Without Georgie it could never be whole again. And now even Mac’s house had burned down, taking her memories with it.

Yet there she was, in the Christmas lot, smiling like a fool as Matt tried to carry the tree they had purchased. He insisted on the biggest one of course.

“Thank you,” Maxie said.

“For what? Carrying the tree? I know it’s below you, but you could always try to help.”

“No, thank you for Christmas.” And then Maxie did the strangest thing. She helped Matt carry their Christmas tree.


End file.
